Rewind x3
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: Every time we rewind time, we lose someone. Oneshot


I couldn't believe it. We were losing. I thought we would've won since Natsu had already taken down Franmalth when Tartarus's real plan came to the light and everything ended. We couldn't defeat them and now look at us; it was almost like back at the Grand Magic Games. We stopped a possible future and created something else, but there's no help now.

I clutched Natsu's scarf closer to my body as the tears ran down my cheeks. I felt my body shake with sadness as I glanced up to see the last demon come towards me, I couldn't do anything anymore, my magic had run out and I was defenseless.

I closed my eyes and waited for the outcome, but nothing happened. I glanced up to see the demon frozen in place and by its feet was a small elderly women. It felt like I knew her, but I couldn't place it. She smiled at me.

"Would you like to rewind time and try this over again?" she asked.

"You mean, go back in time?" I asked. The older women nodded. I glanced down at the worn scarf that I held in my hands and nodded yes.

The women held out her hand, which a blue light was emitted from, I thought she said good luck to me, but I wasn't sure. Natsu's scarf disappeared from my hands as the blue light surrounded me. Then I found myself back at the guild, everyone was chatting happily.

I noticed Levy was talking to Jet, but no sight of Droy. Then Cana rushed in and threw her cards at us. This was before the Guild blew up. The feeling of rushed air was all around me as I turned into a card. I heard Cana talking to the exceeds.

The feeling of Déjà vu hit me hard as Happy gathered me up, taken me and the others in the heat of the explosion towards Tartarus's base. Though I felt something was missing, like a person, but I shrugged it off. This time, I would make sure we get a happy ending.

As we landed down, we began to charge. I noticed Jet amongst the first to touch down and Levy was by Gajeel, but where was Droy? I ran over to Levy.

"Lucy!" Levy said, "Look! They're coming out!" Tartarus's forces came out.

"Levy, Where's Droy?"

"Who?" Levy asked before running off, facing the enemy. I just stood there; she didn't know who Droy was. I wasn't able to think much when I had to enter the fight, but it seems I couldn't change much. The same things happened.

Ezra came through the ground and we jumped through the hole. Sending Wendy to find Face and Natsu fighting Franmalth. This time, Wendy wasn't successful of shutting off Face. We lost our magic to Tartarus goal. The old lady appeared once more to ask me the same question and I said yes.

Blue light surrounded me once again and I found myself back at the guild. This time Levy was talking to Gajeel and Pantherlily, no Jet or Droy hovering around her. I walked towards and asked where Jet and Droy were. She answered once again with a whom? And before I can question her further, Cana came rushing, turning us into cards.

The same events happened again, but this time, we defeating the nine demons and were facing off with E.N.D. It took us out one by one, the dragon slayers where left. Each of them activating their own Dragon Force. I stood to the side, hoping for a better outcome, I would like to help, but my magic had been depleted.

I watched in horror as the dragon slayers were beaten down and as the demon bent down and picked Wendy up. I heard Carla cry out as the Demon placed Wendy in his mouth. Time froze once again and the old women appeared.

"Please! Just one more time! Let me try once more!" I cried out. The women nodded sadly and rewind time once more for me. I didn't realize the consequences of going back in time till this moment.

This time, Levy was holding to Pantherlily when Cana once again came in. All the same events happened from being turned into cards to Wendy destroying Face. This time, we won. We defeated Tartarus and Natsu defeated E.N.D. All was well with every celebrating, even though the guild has been destroyed.

I walked over to Levy who was chatting with Pantherlily as he drank his regular kiwi juice. I dreaded to ask her the question.

"Hey Levy," when she turned to look at me, I could see happiness and sadness in her eyes, "Where's Gajeel?"

"Who is that?" she said.

"The iron dragon slayer? Pantherlily's partner?"

Levy looked at Pantherlily, "Pantherlily is my partner ever since I met him in Edolas….is something wrong, Lucy?"

I watched her as she looked at me and decided to do something. Grabbing her hand, I pulled her to a lonely space where no one could hear us.

"Lucy?"

"Levy," I looked at her, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen,"

Levy just looked at me and suddenly tears started to fall from her eyes. She wiped them away, "I-I am, sorry! I don't know why I feel so sad even this is a happy time, I feel like im missing something,"

I hugged as she suddenly started to bawl.

"There's someone, not one, but three people missing from my life. Who were they, Lucy? Who were they?!"

She stared at me, her eyes red.

"Two of them were your friends and the other one, well, you two had a good relationship," I didn't want to tell her this.

Still gripping my arms, Levy fell to the ground. I kneeled beside her, hugging her tightly, "I'm so sorry, Levy. This is my entire fault,"

"I can't blame you…I still have the guild, you, and Lily,"

But the future you would've have is now gone each time I went back in time and lost someone important to you. I glanced up to see the old women standing there. Even though nothing ended very well in each time and this time, it ended well.

The older women slowly disappeared and I glanced back at Levy, who had finally calmed down. I hugged her again, hoping that maybe, we'll find a way to get past all this.


End file.
